


Guilt

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She kissed her.(There is nothing explicit.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no underage sex, I just wanted to be safe by tagging.

It had been months and she still felt the bile rise in her throat every time she thought about it.She kissed her. She kissed _her_. Yes, Piper had initiated it. Audrey crying to her after Rachel’s death, and Piper telling her it was okay—brushed her hair back from her face and leaned in slowly, slowly, giving Audrey a chance to pull away. But she didn’t pull away. She stayed still and let Piper kiss her. She let Piper kiss her and she kissed back. And the worst part was that she liked it.

 

She had tried to justify it. She thought Piper was her friend, thought she cared about her. Piper manipulated her—and she was older—so it wasn’t Audrey’s fault.

 

It didn’t work. She knew they were lies. She had wanted it. And maybe she never would have initiated a kiss, but that didn’t change the fact that she had thought about it, had enjoyed it. Had remembered it after and wanted it again. God, she had wanted Piper right after Rachel was dead. It was sick.

 

It disgusted her now. Every thought of Piper was filled with anger and betrayal and guilt. Her memories of the kiss made her want to hit something, made her want to scrub her lips raw until she could no longer remember how it felt.

 

Even more than bringing Piper to Lakewood, she hated herself for that kiss. Thank God Kieran hadn’t known. He would have revealed it, told everyone, made her friends look at her with even more betrayal and disgust. They would never forgive her if they knew. So they never would. 

 

Drowning in guilt was what she deserved, anyway.


End file.
